Hurting
by DAUGHTER.OF.APHRODITE01
Summary: WARNING this story contains some swearing and Abusive scenes. Story Theme: In love and life there is always hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to introduce Alicia also known as Rose. She is 15, dark black hair and bright green/blue eyes. She does poor in school but did have many friends, you will learn the ups and downs of her story. Her adoptive father is the problem in her life, he blames every mistake in his life on her. Even when her fake mother left him. Now I will not say anything else but I don't own anything just my character and her story plot. Now on with the story.  
~D.O.A**

* * *

I stepped out of my bedroom quietly while carrying a bag full of supplies. I know if he heard me I would get more scars of whippings from the belt onto my bare back.

Wincing at the thought I moved on in bare feet. Since he stopped working I had to work for anything I needed. Trust me, dancing around the train station was not a carrier position I would want to follow through with. Doing back flips for a couple dollars is not as rewarding as getting a Gold metal in the Olympics.

I have dreamed of being a professional gymnast ever since I was a little girl. But with no money I had to practice at the local YMCA. It helped some until my adoptive father decided to have me be his servant, which apparently was a full time job. I had to skip school, ditch my friends and well fetch things for a piece of crap.

The worst thing was he changed my name that my real parents gave me, Alicia to Rose. The second thing was I lived in his small basement full of animals that should have died millions of decades ago. So I decided today was the day that I was going to leave and nothing could stop me.

I raced down stairs to the cabinet where he hid my papers from the agency. I knew that in his drunkenness, even in this early in the morning anything even a simple knock of a bottle will make him awake from his morning slumber.

I grabbed the papers stuffing them inside my bag while walking, when I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking I stepped on a thick shard of glass that instantly went half way through my foot. As if anything couldn't have gone worst Jackson, my adoptive father started waking up.

My hearts pace was quickly rising in terror. I ran back down to the basement, sat on the ground that I had to sleep on every night with only a few scraps of fabric. I looked at my foot realizing that they he would see the blood on the floor. He could live with lifting a arm to mop up the mess.

I dumped about a quarter of rice wine onto the wound, then poured about another quarter on a piece of shirt that I ripped off. I pulled on some socks with about tens holes on each one then covered then with a year old pair of black and green cheap heels. If I had to servant one of Jacksons dinners I would have to wear them with a newly made black dress that didn't show my back. Right now I was wearing that black dress with a flower print skirt on my waist since the dress was to short for civilized. I took my crutches that I found in the dumpster and went outside the house.

Right before I left I called the police. "Hello? My adoptive father has been beating me every night and mommy wont come home. He keeps me in the basement and has me serve him. Please help me!" Then I screamed like a four year old and went up to the roof where I would finely escape hell.

For the past two years whenever I had to get something I would run across roofs so nobody I knew would stare at me like I had no life. So I go use to things, learned how to fight, to shoot a gun, anything that would protect me. Heels I used for backup weapons, it was for long distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five days later

I was walking down the street looking to pick pocket someone. There was a businessman getting a coffee and a group of three people huddled together in a group with there backs facing the other way, perfect.

I took the heels off that I have been wearing and ditched the crutches. My foot is still bad but it got better to the point where I had a slight limp.

Being the fast thinker that I am I started dancing after I took the Latinos fire red wallet. Like I expected everyone who was around the block watched me. Being in Atlanta there was a lot of people that gave me money inside one of my heels.

The Latino that I pickpocketed was about to give me money but he couldn't find his wallet. All I could think was run!

I picked up everything and threw them inside my almost overflowing bag, not forgetting both heels that I quickly slipped on. I did the call me sign to the dude that I stool from, then jumped on the nearest ladder.

"Goodnight Atlanta!" I screamed before climbing the small ladder to the roof.

When I got to the top I looked down to see them unleash weapons. But when I turned around there were gorgons staring blankly at me.

"Um hello? This was really starting to freak me out.

"Euryale, can we kill this one?" The smaller one asked as I quietly pointed to the group below me to wait to through their weapons.

"No Stheno, sister wants us to keep this one for torture! Now stop and grab her!" Stheno nodded quietly to her sister.

"Ladies, would your sister happen to be **the medusa**?" I screeched like a over obsessed fangirl.

"Of course we are!" Euryale sneered.

I tried to look very puzzled. "Wait why am I not stone then?" It looked like I hit a nerve, the way their faces scrunched up.

"Ugh does every demi-god have to ask the same exact question? She only had the curse!" I had to feel sorry for them...just a little bit. Wait they wait to take me hostage!

"Well thank you ladies for this lovely moment but I have to go chat with some people." I jumped onto this metal bar that looked like something people would hang there clothes to dry.

As if it was a set of uneven bars I swung myself around it then jumped off with a satisfying front flip. Flying threw the air was amazing. The wind blew into my face which blew my hair all around. Of course gravity had to pull me down.

As I was day dreaming I forgot all about rolling when I hit the ground so I wouldn't get hurt. So I tried landing on my feet, the foot that I injured days ago was now broken and limp.

The pain shot up my leg as fast as a bullet could hit the target. Blood was rushing out, but I didn't know what to do, so I just screamed. My hands went all shaky and my teeth chattered trying to hold in the sobs.

I could've sworn that this was the most pain I felt as the people killed the weird half chicken things. It just disappeared in greenish dust. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore, they screeched down my face like hot liquid.

"Leo call up Apollo, see what he tells us to do. I am Jason son of Jupiter, we are going to get you to a safe place." It sounded like a cruel joke. My life was never safe and I never will be. But all I could do right now is go along with them and try not to get sent back to that hell hole of a place people call home.

"I am Alicia." Was all I got to say before the pain consumed me, leaving me in a deep sleep.

My life is a never ending horror story.

* * *

**Please Review. I don't know when I will get to add another chapter, this took me two days and it is past 1,400 words.**

**Song stuck in writers head: The A Team**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to try to** **put the authors notes at the beginning. Anyways I don't know how long this one took me but I am getting used to typing over 1,000. Well But anyways on with the story. **

**Song stuck in authors head: Hero of War by Rise Against**

I am obviously not a male so I don't own PJO or HoO.

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was like I have opened them for the first time. The light was shining brightly, it hurt so much. As if there was a fire right in front of me.

"Will she's up!" The kid that I stole from yelled right next to my face.

"Ugh what happened to me?" I said with a gravel like voice.

"Well after the whole thing where you blacked out Lord Apollo healed you which made you sleep even more. We carried you into the infirmary, you slept for a couple days. etc. Anyways I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Now drink this that way I can show you around." He gave me a cup of a liquid that looked like soda with a mix of apple juice.

I tipped the glass, almost missing my mouth horrendously, making a mess. The weird thing was the taste. When ever my dad had a party that didn't include me I would get birthday cake ice cream, the liquid tasted like it. It was way better then the ice cream, I didn't want to put it down at all.

"You can't drink all of it, you will burn up. I don't think it is something you want to die from" Leo took the bottle away from me. While he was putting it away I got my first real sight of the room that I was in. It had pure white drapes on top of the cream colored walls. The windows are a light blue with a little tint, the floors looked sort of the same but the had yellow looking splatter stuff on it.

"I am sorry Leo if I didn't steal from you none of this would have happen." All I was thinking was that the dream wouldn't have happened when those words came out of my mouth. The dream had my real father in a cage and if I didn't save him he will die from the tall person.

"Its okay. Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Alicia, but I never had a last name."

He gave me a smirk while helping me up. "Then we should make you a last name. Just for you."

I thought about it somehow it sounded good. "What about Neona or Nysa?"

"You know what they mean right? Neona means New Moon and Nysa means new beginning." We walked out of the infirmary.

"Well yes I know what they mean but I like both of them. What about Alicia Neona Nysa? I don't have a middle name." He laughed.

"Please tell me you are not a Greek alien." I had to giggle.

"No Leo I am not a Greek alien, even though that would be cool. None of my parents just cared about me so they didn't fully name me." The water works almost started flowing out my eyes.

He had us stop behind a tree. "Was it something that I said?"

"N-no it was j-just no one cares about the w-weird g-g-girl."

He surrounded my in his warm arms, I wanted to stay there for the rest of my miserable life. Yet, we all know that wasn't going to happen.

I heard leaves rustle behind me and some voices following it. So I decided to walk next to it and see what it was.

"Connor be quiet they will hear you and you know we need this blackmail!" I was very relieved hearing a human voice nut not happy with the blackmail part.

"But Travis what if he burns us with his powers? I will so blame you!" Wait fire?

I stood right next to them and watched them until they screamed when they saw me there. I had to admit it made me laugh so hard I almost fell. Which I did...a little after.

"Come on Alicia we got to go to Chiron. After I got to do some pranking, I swear to the gods they can never leave me alone." He helped me up and I immediately wrapped my hand around his. No I didn't do it because I like him, mind you. I did it because it just felt right.

"Hey Leo, can I help with the pranking? Well after I see Chiron, of course." We walked by a pink cabin that had hearts and doves covering it. It scared me, the fumes that were flowing out looked like a grenade had gone off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was resting half my body on his own while I let go of his hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist making sure I didn't fall. Mentally I could hear people aweing.

"Okay we are here." I went up the stairs by myself while he stood near the stairs.

"Alicia do you want to go to the camp fire with me?" Leo blurted out randomly, when I was about half way up the stairs and almost fell if he didn't catch me.

"Sure if I survive." We both laughed while a guy in a wheel chair came up to us.

"Welcome Leo and Alicia, please come and join me." He pointed to a table surrounded by about seven chairs.

"Hello sir may I ask how you know my name?" I asked while sitting down in the seat across from Chiron but next to Leo.

"My child rumors have been spread. Now I would like to ask about your family, or parent." As if there was a gold star above my head they looked right there.

I looked up only to see a picture like thing of a dark polluted looking river. "Well never mind it looks as if your mother claimed you already. All hail Alicia Neona Nysa, first demigod daughter of the goddess Styx, ruler of the river Styx.

"Wait none of my parents loved me though, they left me in a orphanage just to get stuck with a fake father who has pure hatred towards me. I don't even know my real father." This couldn't be possible, I am just street scum that nobody wants.

"Well it looks like she cares now your cabin is the second to last one. You will find your schedule at you table in breakfast. Now don't forget that we have campfire tonight then tomorrow we have capture the flag." I left with Leo on my tail.

I was walking down to my cabin when he held my hand instantly making it warmer. "Go ahead Leo you can meet me at my cabin before campfire."

"Are you sure that you will be okay? I didn't like the way that the Apollo kids were staring at you. At least let me make sure that you don't get lost going to your cabin."

I had to laugh at this. "Leo I am sure I wont need your help and why would you care, its not like we are dating?!"

"I am sorry, but what if I want to date you?"

"Fine you can come with me!" I stomped the ground and ran into the gray and black cabin looking back to see him shaking his head while jogging after me.

I could tell I was going to have fun messing with him.

I ran into the nearest bunk, laying on my stomach. He came in after me and sat on the bunk I was laying on.

"So what about it?"

"What about what?"

"Well do you want to date or something?"

"You just noticed me like two days ago." I rolled onto my back and sat crossing my legs while staring at the white drapes and the little amount of amount of water in the corner of the room.

"So we could say it was love at first sight. The Aphrodite could make us a couple name, if it makes you happy."

"Haha amoureux, I don't believe in love at first sight but I will think about the offer."

"Hmm can I help you make your decision?" He leaned in a little closer.

"I don't know you could try it though. It might help a little bit." I leaned in closer until his lips met my own.

It was sweet with a little bit of hurt mixed in. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to change.

I pulled back then got up and went to the closet. It was filled with different types of clothes. From tank tops to ballroom dresses.

"Okay I have to get dressed." He looked inside the closet while I looked at the blouses.

"I am okay with that." He smirked quietly.

"Okay Leo I will date you know get out while I get dressed!" He pecked my lips while I stared at my dole green eyes and my long black hair. Then wrapped his arms around my waist from the back of me.

"I will be right on your porch if you need me to see if something looks good."

"Oh just go." He chuckled.

When I made sure he wasn't looking I started to get ready.

* * *

**Amoureux- Sweetheart  
Till next time, D.O.A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am going to keep this short because I might have forgot and got addicted to this one game all weekend. Also the fact that I'm doing homework that is due tomorrow doesn't help, so if you see random math problems or answers blame it on my math teacher.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Alicia and her story line.  
Also I might some different languages so there will be a glossary at the bottom.  
~D.O.A**

* * *

I took a extremely quick shower and got out to notice a very steamed mirror.

When I went to the counter I picked up the clothes I heard a clicking noise. It sounded like mores code.

I know some of it since I taught myself some things since I didn't have any school. That is why I know so many languages.

Hurriedly I put on skinny baby blue jeans and a pure white blouse. Just because my mother is Styx doesn't mean I am Goth!

I Looked in the mirror seeing a beautiful girl with sparkling green eyes and springy black hair. I didn't know this girl, I am not pretty. Yet it is my own reflection, but he said I was ugly. He said that ugly people clean the house and get no food from his house. He is my worst nightmare, calling me to come back and serve him, like a star wars story. It, the thing had cut my hair every year in the winter to precisely 7.5 inches, I couldn't believe he knew how to measure either. The first time e cut it I was 6 turning 7 the next day, wondering if he would et me anything. But no every year since she left him he gave me old dirty clothes and said every time, "When you get a decent job maybe then someone will love you, in the mean time you get these clothes so you can hid your hideous face."

My heart was already breaking remembering the past. I was sobbing, hiding my face into the counter.

"Alicia what happen?" He fast walked toward my broke down figure.

"I hate my past, everything about it reminds me of him! I don't even know my real father because he would never tell me. H-he said that Nobody wants me and I'm better of not knowing. When he came back with another poor tipsy woman I was expected to clean every little thing, if I didn't he would whip my back ten times. H-Help me Le-Leo I'm stuck in a nightmare and nobody will help me. I have to mask my emotions. Smiling when I feel like breaking down and crying until someone comes to pick me off my feet." He dragged me to my bed.

"I swear on your mother, we will find who your father is no matter what it takes. But the camp is your family now, even Mr.D." We hugged each other until it got really awkward.

"Je t'aime tant, mon garçon incendie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous!" I kissed his lips lightly

"What does that mean?" He questioned me while I washed my face and added a little gold eyeliner.

"Vous apprendre le français alors je vais vous expliquer." He gave me a confused look again, "Ugh I will explain later now we have somewhere to go."

I through on my tan uggs that I got from the Aphrodite cabin, along with most of the clothes, make-up products and hair stuff.

Looking through the mirror once again I saw a girl broken down by tears, making her way back to perfect happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leo look at that constellation, its so beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind were I was facing.

"Well I'm glad someone thinks that of my sister. I'm Nico Di Angelo, only known son of Hades."

"I'm Alicia, only known child of the goddess Styx. What happened to your sister?" I looked at him. He was wearing pure black skinny jeans and a black shirt with millions of skulls printed on it. His hair and accent was obviously Italian.

"Its a long story, anyways Leo have you seen Percy or Jason?" I felt Leo rest his head onto mine.

"Have you tried the camp fire? Most likely Jason is with Piper and Percy is with Annabeth. What do you even need them for? If you want Thaila to date you I would get to be close with Zeus then aim for friends with Jason." I saw Nico blush even in the limited star light.

"You really want to go there? What about your new girlfriend, are you still trying to get Reyna back?" See my life does revolve around bad luck.

"I-is it t-true Leo, are you really using me? I-I thought you were di-different!" Tears came streaking down my face like a waterfall.

I moved out of his arms to face him. "No I wouldn't do that to you, Your different."

"I told you everything! Even about my back and all you have to say is I am different? That is bull crap and everyone knows it! I'd rather get whipped then stand being lied to by someone I thought I loved! Goodbye Leo and whoever else lied to me. Do not come for me, I will probably be dead by the second day I am there. He doesn't take it when I run away." I wiped my tears and ran into my cabin were I packed everything.

"Alicia please let me explain, it isn't what you think. I really love you! I mean it, just please stay so I can help you. I lov-" "Just stop please Leo I know you don't love me. I'm accepting it, I know that I am ugly and never will be loved. You and Jackson have helped me notice that." I cut him off.

"Reyna broke up with me because she wanted to join her sister Hylla. I swear that I am over her. I really love you and I think I can help. Everyone said that I killed my own mother, even my family. I ran away because everyone disowned me, I have been in so many foster homes and sewers you would think I was the god of sewers. After a few months I went to a 'special' school or campus thing. Then the whole Hera thing went on. I am just like you." I opened the door to look at his face.

"You are never going to be like me! I got adopted when I was 1 or 3 by a lovely couple, Jackson and Rose. I went to school and gymnastics every day. But when Rose left him, he was distraught. He drank every day and night only sober for two hours. When he was sober he would beat me, saying it was my fault that my ugliness made her leave. Around 6 or 7ish he made ma be his maid/servant. Punishing me when he gave me 15 minuets to clean the house but leaving a spot or two. He took me out of school and gymnastics, he said full time job or you leave. I was young at that age, I didn't know what to do or what to say so I did what I was told. I have scars all around my back. I was in love with the thought of love, so naïve. The day you guys found me I was 5 days away from him." I walked out in front of a kid who sort of looked like me except for the eyes and he looked older. The other was the Jason kid who was with Leo when the saved me.

"I will only say this once, if anyone makes fun of me or my family I will be living with Jackson. I don't care how bad he beats me. Even if someone hates their life even though it is better then mine I am out of here. I swear all of this to my mother." Leo gave me a sad look.

"Alicia are we still together?" He grabbed my hand.

"I really don't know, will you ever lie to me?"

"Only if the gods want me to. I really do love you."

"I love you to only if you wouldn't use me." I looked down at my shoes.

"I would never do that, beau."

"Puis, toujours et toujours, mon amour!" I kissed him like we were going to die in the next ten seconds. I wont go into the details but this went on until someone cleared their throat.

What can I say I was in Love with the idea of love.

* * *

**French Translations:**

**"Je t'aime tant, mon garçon incendie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous!"= "I love you so much, my fire boy. I do not know what I would do without you!"**

**"Vous apprendre le français alors je vais vous expliquer."= "When you learn French I will explain.**

**beau = beautiful**

**"Puis, toujours et toujours, mon amour!" = "Then, forever and always my love."**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on my bed with my new "bodyguard" Jamie, a son of Asteria the goddess of astrology, necromancy. Also oracles and prophecies of the night etc.

So to speak I was bored out of my mind! Jamie thought that if he let me loose I could break something which Leo ordered him not to attempt. I had to come up with a plan to escape of my ADHD will make my brain burst.

"Hey Jamie since I'm stuck here can you get Anastasia for me? Chiron said I have to show her around today before Nyx kills him from leaving her out." He just nodded and left.

Step 1: accomplished

I picked some clothes that a child of Aphrodite would wear, pink skirt, white tube top and sparkly hot pink stilettos. If I was caught in this I might as well die.

Not wasting anytime I stepped out of my cabin and headed to the beach only getting a few flirty stares from guys and jealous stares from other females.

Step 2: perfect

There was only one other thing to do, throw off my disguise and go for a swim, how relaxing.

Making sure Leo wasn't around, I took my Aphrodite stuff off and showed off my new black with purple streaks bikini. The sun was out and no one was around. A very relaxing day for some.

I haven't been in the sun in so long it felt like my skin was tanning in minuets. Soaking in the moment until I got yelled at, I splashed into the water as if someone would take it away from me.

I was at the floor of the lake watching the fish swim by in the precious blue liquid, only getting up when I needed to fill my lungs with fresh air.

Step 3: Check mate

It was at least three minuets until someone called my name clearing me from my trance.

"Alicia I told you to stay in." Leo screamed at me when I raised from the cool water.

"You cannot expect me to stay in a room all day, my ADHD will make me explode. I understand you are trying to keep me safe but at least let me take a swim once and awhile." I stepped out of the water and grabbed my towel to dry off.

He studied me as if I was a history book. "I just don't want you to get hurt and leave. We need you here, I need you here..."

"If you really want me to stay I wouldn't be locked up in my cabin all day and we would spend more time together!" I walked back to my cabin with Leo pulling my hand trying to make me slow down.

"Wait Ali, I do care about you its just I feel like I have to be careful since you know the whole leaving thing."

"Just please Leo spend at least three hours with me and to let me go to meals?" I grabbed both his hands to make him look at me so I would get my way.

"Fine but the rest of the day you are to be inside with Jamie or Anastasia not at the beach were someone can hurt you." I pecked his lips tightly.

"Deal, now can we start our three hours then we can go to dinner together? I don't want to waste time fighting about stupid things." We walked back to my cabin slowly taking everything in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO CABIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled on some golden skinnys, black shirt with gold detailing and black flip-flops. Not caring how it looked I put my hair in a messy bun then stumbled out of my powder room to the sleeping area where Leo currently sat on my futon.

"So Leo what are we going to do?" I stole the seat next to him.

"Well I was going to keep it a secret." He wrapped his right arm tightly around my shoulders.

"How will I know where we are going first?"

"Exactly you wont have to just leave it all to me."

I admit I am scared at the thought of a pyro not telling me where we are going. Yet somehow I felt safer with the thought of him next to me.

"Okay but you cannot put a blindfold on me, that is where I draw the line."

"But that's the best part!" He pulled me to me feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MMMMMEEEEEEERRRRRRRPPPPPPP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we there yet?" I tripped over a stick.

"Yeah, are you ready?" I felt the blindfold start to disappear from sight.

"As I ever will be." The dark purple color was replaced with a beautiful light blue sight.

Then I noticed it, I..WAS...STANDING..ON..AIR !

"How the Hades did this happen?" I stepped into Leos arms.

"Before you scream, it is perfectly safe, I had some help from sparky."

"Oh I totally knew that, now what do you have planned?"

"Well since we wont have time to eat at camp maybe a little snack?" He sat and pulled out a basket overflowed with different foods.

"Sure." Yet inside I was screaming for the food.

* * *

**Ever since I have been writing these fanfics I have been wicked busy with school, cheer and gymnastics, so I promise I will try to write more but until then goodbye...D.O.A**


End file.
